Recuerdos del Corazón
by Apple Kuchiki kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo cegado por su anterior romance, Rukia una chica de nuevo ingreso, se hace amiga de ichigo con el fin de hacerlo recordar de quien es ella, pero se le hará complicado sacar a ichigo de ese duelo.


**Autora:** Hola este fic. ya lo tenía echo, sólo que perdí la contrasañe de mi cuenta, Apple Kuchiki, ese fic. esta echo desde el 2014,y le cambié el nombre de mi Fic. realmente apenas ahora que lo volví a encontrar y re leerlo me quede picada y dije ¿Porque no acabarlo?, pero.. tendrá algunas cosas que cambiaré ya que por falta de desarrollo, y mala ortografía que tenía.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son obra de Tite Kubo, yo no ganó nada ni un peso al hacer esto, te odio Kubo, por habernos dado un Final tan feo, pero gracias por tu obra.

* * *

 **Recuerdos del Corazón**

 _Primera amiga_

yuzu;_¡Ichi-ni despierta!, se te va hacer tarde_*haciendo pucheros mientras trataba de quitarle la covija a ichigo*

ichigo:*se talla los ojos*_¿Pero a que hora es?, yuzu me molesta que para levantarme tengas que quitarme la covija, simplemente dime que me levante.

yuzu;_Si no lo hago eres capaz de quedarte todo el día en la cama_*doblando la covija*_además con eso de que es tu primer día de clases siempre sales con que, ''El primer día de clases no se hace nada, más que presentarse ante el grupo'', ya baja que hice de desayunar.

ichigo;_Tu ganas pero nadamás te digo que por favor no me quites así la covija,*frunciendo el ceño*_bueno ya a lo que va, dejame bañarme y ponerme mi uniforme_*tomando su toalla y metiendose al baño*.

yuzu;_te espero abajo ichi-ni_*sale de la habitación*

ichigo:*tallandose el cuerpo en la ducha*(mente de ichigo) A noche no pude dormir para nada, los recuerdos qué vivi con orihime me siguen doliendo durante ya 3 años, detalles, promesas, todo lo qué quería lo tenía ella... era perfecta, bueno o eso creía...

Realmente espero que esa mujer no la vuelva a ver, pero también que le este hiendo bien, supongo.*cerrando las perillas de la regadera*.

ichigo mientras baja las ecaleras .

yuzu;_¡ichi-ni Ven a desayunar!_*molesta mientras les servia de comer a karin y a su padre.*

ichigo;_lo siento mucho pero se me hace tarde_*abriendo la perilla de la puerta*_dile al viejo que ya sabe donde encontrarme después de clases.

yuzu;_ok ichi-ni..._preocupada, dejando de servir el plato de ichigo_(mente de yuzu) espero que el se encuentré bien, y no este pensando en tonterias...

ichigo;_adiós_*sale de su casa mientras que rápido mira el reloj 6:30.* _es demasiado temprano_*camiando ichigo empieza a ver las flores de cerezo, eso le hacen recordar demasiadas cosas al ver una banca que estaba en un parque cerca de su casa*_estupidos recuerdos...

En ese momento ichigo volteo a ver atrás de el y venía una chica de cabello corto negro, de lentes, con el uniforme de la preparatoria donde el va, con varios libros y su bolso para la escuela, ichigo veía que esa chica estaba muy distraída leyendo, y que se iba a tropezar con una alcantarilla.

la chica se cayó y rápidamente ichigo la ayudo a levantarse.

ichigo;*dandole sus lentes*_¿Te encuentras bien?

Rukia;_Si, gracias, solo que nadie te pidió tu ayuda_*con un tono molesta rukia *

Ichigo;_no seas orgullosa solo trato de ayudarte enana mala agredecida!_*frunciendo el ceño*

Rukia;_pues no quiero que me ayudes punto!_*levantaba sus libros y aun asi sin darle la cara a ichigo.*

Ichigo;_oye yo solo trato de ayudarte ¿acaso es malo?_

Rukia;_no seas estupido, pero ¿quien me puede asegurar de que no querías robarme o algo así?_*limpiando sus lentes*

Ichigo;_¡A quien le dices estúpido, enana!, ¡ Solo alza tu rostro para ponertelos!_*frunciendo el ceño*

Rukia;_¡Uy! ¿Porque tanta decesperación? _*haciendo pequeñas carcajadas*

Rukia;_¡ok lo are por la fuerza!_* la toma del mentón alzando el rostro de la chica, dando para que la mirara y el pudiera ponerle sus lentes*

Ichigo;_¿Ya estás feliz o no?_*se los quita*_no seas estupido solo uso lentes para vista cansada, solo venía leyendo, no quiero verte, me pasas a joder la vista cabeza de zanahoria

en ese momento ichigo se quedo mudo mientras veía los ojos enormes y violetas de la pequeña chica

Rukia;_Imbécil, ¿Qué ya se te olvidó hablar?, pero si no parabas de parlotear hace unos momentos_*alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa de triunfadora*

ichigo;_¿En que momento viste mi cabello si no me querías dar la cara?_*se quedo perplejo*

Rukia;_Oye no estoy tan ciega venía leyendo, antes de caerme, te ví, ya que solo estaba viendo hacía enfrente y no hacía donde estaba pisando_

ichigo;_Pues para la otra no andes leyendo por la calle como si no te pudiera pasar algo, enana despreocupada_*dandole la espalda para retomar su camino*

Rukia;_ah.. Este, ahm, no bueno si, tienes razon, pero, ahm, ¡callate idiota no me digas que tengo que hacer!_*caminando hiendo alado de el, ni siquiera se percató de que ya se estaban hiendo juntos*

Ichigo;_*riendose*_ ¿será que te gusto y por eso lo hiciste?_

Rukia;_¡No digas tonterias!_

Ichigo;_A todo esto, vas en la misma escuela que yo, ¿De que grado eres, porque no te había visto antes?_

Rukia;_Ya había vivido aquí antes en Karakura, solo que mis padres son personas de ''negocios'' y nos habíamos ido a otro país... de echo soy de 3r año_

Ichigo;_Bueno eres del mismo año que yo, espero que no me toque contigo, o entonces estaré propenso de estar viendo esos horribles conejos_*haciendo referencia a los conejos de chappy que tenía rukia en su mochila como estampado*

Rukia;_Eres un completo idiota, tu no sabes de arte_*dandole una cara de odio*_

Ichigo;_Si a eso le dices arte..._*viendo de que ya habían llegado a la escuela, pasaron desapercividos*_¡ja!, vaya que rápido llegamos, bueno nos vemos enana_*dandole la espalda para irse hacia su salón*_por cierto.. soy Kurosaki ichigo.

Rukia;_Como digas cabeza de zanahoria, Rukia Kuchiki_

En ese entonces cuando ichigo tomaba asiento alado de la ventana, mira hacía la puerta, se va dando cuenta de que Rukia iba entrando

ichigo haciendo señal de que fuera con el, haciendo una mueca de que, no ella otra vez, pero bueno.

Rukia;*sentandose alado de el*_Bueno al parecer nos volvemos a ver las caras ichigo_*sacando su libreta y su porta lapices de chappy*

Ichigo;_Ya que,_*con la mano en el mentón*

Rukia;_Por cierto, ¿Eres muy conocido en la escuela?, me refiero a que seas ''Popular''_*haciendo referencia a las chicas que estaban en la puerta de su salón, violando a ichigo con la mirada*

Ichigo;_Supongo,¿Porque?, ¿aparte de las tontas que están en la puerta?

Rukia;_Cuando te fuiste, una chica se me acerco a mi para preguntarme, que ¿Como le hice para que ichigo me hablará?, y solo le dije, solo hablale y ya_

Ichigo;_No les hagas caso, están locas, de todas formas yo no le hablo a mucha gente, mas que a unos 3 y eso y contandote_*rascandose la cabeza*_sabes que, iré al baño creo que debí ir antes de salir de casa_*ichigo se dirige hacía el baño, tratando de quitar a todas esas niñas que estaban viendolo en la puerta*

En ese entonces una chica extraña de cabello verde y listón rojo, se levanta hacía rukia

Senna;_¿Como le hiciste para que ichigo se dirigiera a ti?_*toma la silla de la banca de enfrente de donde estaba rukia, para poder sentarse dando hacia ella*

Rukia_Mas bien, tu contestame esta pregunta, ¿Porque hay tantas chicas viendo así a ichigo?

Senna;_¿Que?, ¿Como?, ¿Apoco no sabes porque ichigo tiene tantas admiradoras?, ¿Quieres que te cuente?*emocionada tomandole las manos a rukia*

Rukia;*poniendo sonrisa fingida, ya que ella se le parecía algo fastidiosa con tal emoción*_si... e-esta bien._

Senna;_ Hace como 1 año que ichigo dejó de venir a la escuela por muchas razónes, antes de que el dejará de venir, el había andado con la chica más bonita de la escuela, ''Orihime Inoue'', una chica de cabello castaño naranja, unos ojos cafés claros, y de cuerpo voluptuoso, ichigo se había enamorado perdidamente de esta chica, la gente que antes hablaba con él, decían que el todo el tiempo hablaba de lo compatibles que eran en sus gustos, el hacía todo porque ella fuera feliz, siempre saludaba a todos, era muy atento con ella, detallista, se preocupaba demasiado por ella, en verdad que era un chico al cual muchas querrían de novio, hasta que un día ichigo entró al salón de ella... estaba besandose con otro chico, que era un poco menos popular que el, ''Ulquiorra'', en ese momento el traía un ramo enorme de rosas rojas, ichigo no tuvo compasión y tomó a Ulquiorra y lo comenzó a golpear de una manera tan brutal que las autoridades de la escuela tuvieron que detenerlo, orihime no paraba de gritar y de decirle a ichigo de que era un ''Mounstruo'', ichigo del coraje empezó a llorar, sacó de su bolsillo una caja, y la aventó hacía los pies de ella, las autoridades se llevaron a ichigo a la dirección, orihime abrió la caja, tenía un anillo de matrimonio, se veía algo caro, sobre todo traía grabado ''Orihime, te amaré siempre'', en ese momento todas las chicas del salón la miraban con odio y averración, había echo sentir mierda a ichigo, entonces después supimos que ichigo iba a repetir año para entonces el pudiera reflexionar lo que hizo, ademas lo dejaron regresar con una condición y una promesa que hizo su padre de ichigo, orihime ya no volvió, en verdad que después de eso ichigo se ganó bastantes fans, pero de todas formas se nota que ya no es el mismo, además que hay veces en las que lo veíamos por la calle, y todo el tiempo estaba enojado, ni siquiera nos hablaba, solo te ignoraba, en verdad chica es muy extraño que el este hablando con mujeres, bueno me voy porque allí viene_*viendo hacía la puerta*_ espero que podamos llevarnos bien, mi nombre es senna_*dandole la mano*

Rukia;_Rukia kuchiki..._*dandole la mano, rukia estaba toda perpleja de lo que ella le había dicho, ni siquiera puede creer lo que le acaba de contar senna*

Ichigo;_¿Que te dijo esa loca?_*tomando asiento*

Rukia_*dandole una sonrisa nerviosa a ichigo*_Nada, solo vino a presentarse conmigo, nada importante_

Ichigo_*la veía de que estaba tramando algo rukia*_Si tu lo dices_

* * *

 **POV RUKIA**

Vaya, solo me fuí por unos 5 años y lo que ya le hicieron, con razón no me reconoció, espero que pueda recordarme, ni siquiera puedo creer esto, ¿siento dolor?...

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

 **Autora:** Gracias por regalarme un momento de su tiempo para leerme, espero que puedan dejarme reviews ya que eso es lo que me animá a seguir escribiendo, lo pude arreglar algo mejor de lo que estaba, les dejó una canción con la que me inspire, Daft Punk - Instant Crush ft. Julian Casablancas, abrazos! :D


End file.
